


To Have and To Home

by tcwordsmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a request; Cas has a quest. Sam has a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Home

Dean slouches in the library chair and tips his bottle back until he drains it.  He cracks his neck and fixes Cas with a serious look. “Y’know,” he starts, setting the empty bottle on the table, “There was—once, I mean. Once you said you’d rather be here.” Dean waves his hand to encompass the rest of the bunker, but he knows Cas knows what he means.

Cas nods, turning his own bottle between his hands, “I did. I m—I meant it. Much of the time. Most of the—if I didn’t have other…Obligations, I’d prefer to be with you—and Sam.”

“Right—So. I,” Dean licks his lips and leans over the table, knocking his elbow against the bottle he set there.  “Fuck,” he grimaces, shifting to catch the bottle before it drops, “So I guess what I’m drivin’ at here, is. Well, stay.  Be here, with us—with me. Come _home_. If—if you want to, I mean. Of course.”  He licks his lips again and shifts his arm on the table, trying to get it away from the wet spot the bottle left.

“Dean. There—there is nothing I would like better, than to come home,” Cas emphasizes ‘home’ as he says it, looking up from the bottle and into Dean’s eyes. Dean nods once, like he can hear the ‘but’ on the tip of Cas’s tongue. “However,” Cas continues, steeling himself against the way Dean’s shoulders drop, “I have a job to finish first.” He purposefully doesn’t look in the direction of Sam’s study—even allowing the Winchesters to touch the tablet was more than he was comfortable with, and yet, here they are.

Dean nods, somewhat defeated. “Y-yeah, of course you do, Cas. I don’t know wh—”

“You taught me to finish what I start, Dean. And I will. But I. I would like that very much,” Cas pushes his bottle aside and leans forward, “To come back to you—home. Here. When I have finished.”

“Well, that—that’s good. I’m glad. I—we—I definitely want you here,” Dean nods, trying and failing to keep a small smile off of his face, “That’s really great, Cas.”

A loud clatter interrupts their staring contest as Sam juggles two tablets and a notebook while walking up into the library from his study.

“Miss a couple of steps there, moose man?” Dean quips as he quickly leans back in his chair.

“Haha, very funny asshole,” Sam grumbles, setting both tablets in front of Cas on the table and pulling over another chair. “Cas, I know you said you weren’t interfering but—” he starts.  When Cas doesn’t immediately cut him off, he looks up from the tablets.  After looking back and forth at Dean and Cas for a moment he smiles and says, “Oh! Did he show you the room he’s got for you then?”

Cas furrows his eyebrows and Dean shakes his head sharply. “Sammy, dude, his room? Cas doesn’t even—”

“Dean did ask that, once I have completed my task, I return here—and that I consider your home my home.  He said nothing about a room,” Cas shifts in his chair and looks quizzically at Dean.

“Sam is such a kidder,” Dean tries to laugh, “Obviously you can pick your own room if you want to. Don’t listen to him.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Okay, fine. I’m sorry Cas, I was mistaken.  Dean didn’t already pick out a room. But great! He asked you to stay, and—you’re going to?” He tilts his head and Cas nods.

“Well, not stay. But I will return here. If this is still home when I am done,” Cas replies leaning forward to look at the tablets, “Now, about the tablets?”

Sam smirks at Dean who rolls his eyes and shoves away from the table. “I’m gonna go see about dinner. You want?” Dean asks as he grabs his empty bottle.

“Man, if you’re makin’ it, yeah,” Sam nods, pulling his chair closer to show Cas what he’s asking about.

“Okay, two bacon burgers it is—Cas, man? We got plenty,” Dean leans on the chair he’s pushed under the table.

Cas looks up briefly, “I didn’t know you could cook, Dean. Yes, I would like a burger, thank you.” Dean smiles and heads for the kitchen.  Sam shakes his head and refocuses Cas on the tablets as soon as Dean is out of sight.

“It’ll be good,” Sam murmurs after a minute, “To have you home.”

Cas smiles faintly and points to two corresponding markings on the tablets, which Sam marks down in his notebook, “I suspect it will be good to be here as well.”


End file.
